I'll help you
by Chargedlion
Summary: A two-shot about Riley and Maya taking care of each other when their sick. *Rilaya friendship* (now edited)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story is gonna be a two-shot so the next chapter will be out soon. Sorry about the sudden ending, I couldn't figure out a different way to do it. Anyways, enjoy!

Maya was sick, but she's not one to admit it. She's always been the more one stubborn of the two.

Riley knew she was sick, and she really wants to help Maya out.

The two friends were watching Red Planet Dairies together like they usually did. The only difference was, Maya kept having to clear her throat and was coughing non-stop.

Riley got up and got some water for her.

Maya accepted it with a grateful smile. They then went back to watching their show. At least, they tried to. Maya cough was getting worse, and Riley couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you're sick, Maya! Please, just let me help you," Riley said with pleading eyes.

Maya looked at her and decided to let her guard down. She leaned into Riley and whispered, "Yeah, I'm sick. I'm sorry, Riles..."

Riley gave her a warm smile. "You don't need to be sorry. All that matters is that we're going to get you better."

Maya was touched by the gesture and smiled once again, which unfortunately triggered another coughing fit.

Riley started rubbing her back in order to ease the cough.

Maya groaned and leaned back into Riley, burying her nose into the crook of her neck.

Riley hugged her and sighed. She hated seeing her best friend like this. After staying like that she a little while longer, Riley pulled back, put the back of her hand to Maya's forehead, then quickly moved it away. It was hot to the touch. "Maya, why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" Riley groaned. Her job had just gotten a bit harder.

"I didn't want you to worry," Maya replied sheepishly.

Riley kissed her on the nose. "Too late. Come on, let's try and help you feel better." Riley then took her hand and pulled her up, then tugged her along to the bathroom where she immediately started looking for the cold medicine. Once she found it, she tossed it at Maya, who luckily knew how to catch. "Take that," Riley urged.

Maya did as she was told and got pulled around by Riley again.

Riley brought Maya back to the couch and told her to sit. She left momentarily, then came back with a wet washcloth.

Maya laid her head on Riley lap so Riley could put the washcloth on her forehead.

Riley smiled and started to mindlessly run her fingers through Maya hair. "Thanks for letting me take care of you," she whispered softly.

Maya reached up and touched Riley's cheek. "I actually like it when you do this," Maya admitted with a crooked smile.

Riley giggled, then asked, "Do you want to try and sleep it off, Maya?"

Maya nodded at and made herself comfortable on Riley's lap. They managed to get to sleep rather quickly, despite Maya's circumstances.


	2. Riley's sick

One week later...

Riley was sick, and she's not afraid to admit it. She's always been the more open one of the two.

Maya obviously knew she was sick and she's willing to help.

Last week, Maya was the sick one Riley took really good care of her. Now, it was her turn.

Riley was lying in her bed, sick as a dog, worse than how Maya was.

Maya sat on the edge of her bed, watching over her. She leaned over and lightly felt Riley's forehead, which, of course, was hot to the touch. So, Maya did what Riley did for her and put a wet washcloth on her forehead. She then bent down a placed a soft kiss on Riley's cheek, attempting not to wake her up.

Riley began to stir, which made Maya regret doing that. Riley opened her eyes and looked up at Maya. She flashed a weak smile, then groaned lethargically.

"Hey, Riles, how are you feeling?" Maya asked in a quite voice.

"Honestly, not good at all," Riley replied just as soft. But she then quickly added, "But I do appreciate you being here for me."

Maya smiled. "No problem, Riley. You did the same for me."

Riley attempted to sit up but failed and flopped back down.

Maya reached out and helped her sit up.

Riley leaned heavily on Maya shoulder, panting.

Maya embraced her, Riley snuggling into it.

Then, remembering her circumstances, pulled away. "I don't want to get you sick again, Maya."

Maya shook her head and pulled her back into their embrace. "Fevers aren't contagious, you goof. Besides, even if I do get sick, I'll get over it eventually."

Riley sighed, but stayed in theb arm hug. They stayed in a comfortabe silence for a while, until Riley yawned.

"Are you still tired, Riles?" Maya asked.

"I guess I am. Can you... help me, please?" Riley asked sheepishly, embrassed that she needed help.

Maya grinned and helped Riley lay down once again. But this time, Maya layed down next to her. Riley was about to warn her not to, but Maya was quicker. She pressed her finger to Riley's lips and shushed her. "It's okay, Riles," Maya soothed. "I said I was going to be here for you, so thats what I'm doing."

Riley gave in and interlaced her fingers with Maya's.

Maya used her other hand to stroke Riley cheek, knowing that this gestured had a calming effect on her.

As expected, Riley leaned into her touch, smiling a little. Riley then leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Thank you, Maya. For... everything," Riley lovingly whispered.

Being that it was the only thing she could reach, Maya kissed Riley on the nose. "Anytime."


End file.
